1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and an image output apparatus for printing or reproducing the image information photographed with said camera, capable of image trimming.
2. Related Background Art
In the view finders of conventional cameras, except those of single-lens reflex cameras, there is always a difference between the field viewed through the finder and the actually photographed, field, particularly when the distance to the object is short.
This phenomenon is due to a fact that the optical axis of the photographing optical system is distant from that of the finder optical system.
More specifically, in ordinary camera as shown in FIG. 18, the angle .alpha. of photographing of a photographing lens 102 of the camera 101 is selected substantially equal to the viewing angle .beta. of a finder optical system 103, but the actually photographed field 108 is different from the field 107 seen through the field as shown in FIG. 19, particularly when the distance to the object is short, so that the hatched area is not photographed though it is seen in the view finder.
In order to compensate the above mentioned parallax resulting from the positional separation between the optical axis of the photographing optical system and that of the finder optical system, there have been proposed following methods:
1. To form, in the viewing field frame of the finder, a viewing field correction mark for short distance; or PA1 2. To move the viewing field frame of the finder toward the photographing lens as the distance to the object becomes shorter.
However, in the former method, it is very difficult, even for a considerably skilled photographer, to achieve exact parallax correction, in the photographing at a short distance, by determining the photographing frame with the correction mark.
Also the second method is not practical as the mechanism for moving the viewing field frame is complex and requires precision, and is therefore costly.